This invention relates to a fish bowl or the like which will contain at least one toy aquatic figure which has a specific gravity approximating that of the fluid in which the figure is placed. A magnetically driven system will agitate the fluid to cause the animal in the fluid to swim in a realistic manner. This invention is unique in that the impeller mechanism for agitating the fluid is positioned within the display receptacle or bowl which is separatable from the base and not connected thereto.
Fluid display apparatus for fish and other aquatic animals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,444, 5,405,465, 5,050,876, 5,603,994, 1,595,801, 3,425,157 and German Patent Patentanmeldung of Nov. 10, 1955 P12,239 XI-77f. In these patents, the animal has attached thereto a magnet which is affected by a second magnet which passes by the first magnet either by manual or motor means.
Some similar magnetic driving devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,757,986, 4,852,283, 3,006,111 and 5,146,701. In these patents, the animal figure responds through a magnetic field. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,701, the container is moved by a magnetic field. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,111, a magnetic field causes movement of the figure which is not encased or otherwise positioned in a fluid receptacle. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,986, the magnets drive a figure rotationally on a non-moving platform. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,283, the moving device can stir the debris of articles in the fluid to cause them to move about to mimic a rain or snow fall.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism within a tank, bowl or receptacle which will agitate the fluid so as to cause an aquatic toy animal or the like to move with the fluid current.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aquatic display device which has a tank which is removable and separate from the base upon which it sets and is not glued or otherwise secured thereto. This allows for washing of the receptacle periodically when the fluid therein discolors.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a rotating mechanism within the tank which will agitate the fluid in various directions so as to cause the aquatic toy animal or the like to move realistically in the tank or bowl.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an aquatic toy animal display apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an aquatic display apparatus which includes an impeller which agitates the fluid which can also be removed from the tank for cleaning and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a base platform which does not have to be sealed from the fluid which is in the tank.
In summary, this invention relates to aquatic toy animals positioned in a tank, receptacle or the like which are influenced by the motion of the fluid therein.
These and other objects of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description including the drawings which are as follows: